Puzzle Pieces
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: To him, she reminds him of puzzle pieces. Like a puzzle, she is mixed up, creative, interesting and at times downright confusing. When he starts a puzzle he doesn't stop until it's finished, and like a puzzle he won't give up on Jo until he wins her heart.


**Puzzle Pieces**

**Author's Note: This was just a short story I wrote about them practicing using metaphors. At first I wasn't sure if jigsaw puzzles were around during that time but I looked up and found out they were invented around the 1760s. So it's all good :) I'm sorry this story is so short, I normally write much more in my other stories (which haven't been posted yet) but oh well. I know they don't end up together in the book, but they do in this story. I'm sorry if any parts seem rushed or OOC I didn't have time to edit before I posted. This is supposed to be a drabble/fluff. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

To him, she reminds him of puzzle pieces. Like a puzzle, she is mixed up, creative, interesting and at times downright confusing. When he starts a puzzle he doesn't stop until it's finished, and like a puzzle he won't give up on Jo until he wins her heart.

When they first met at Mr. Laurence's party, it was similar to opening a new puzzle box: chaotic, disorganized, and surprising. A few weeks after the party, they grew closer together and were more comfortable being around each other; the pieces were starting to fit together.

The more time they spent around each other the harder it was for him to get her off of his mind. Of course, they saw differently on certain matters and argued over it and he sometimes struggled to understand her and her actions. Occasionally, no matter what he came up with, he couldn't make sense of anything she did, like the puzzle piece that doesn't fit anywhere.

When he is locked up inside the house and should be studying with his tutor, he catches himself staring off thinking about Jo. Her laugh still rings in his ears from the day before when they went running through the grass together and racing each other to the fence. He still sees her curly brown hair flying through the wind as they ran and the messy bun she keeps it back in when she comes to see him. He always wonders about her. Does she likes him? Or does she not?

As time goes on, she becomes more clear to him and is easier to understand; the image on the puzzle isn't close to being complete, but it's still easy to tell what it is and where the pieces go. This doesn't solve everything for them, and there are still parts of the puzzle to complete and pieces to fit, along with problems that raised, which need to be settled. Even so, things are getting simpler for them and their issues could hopefully be solved soon, along with the whole puzzle.

He enjoys being around her and Laurie's certain that she feels the same. He always reflects on their past adventures together with much happiness, such as going to see plays at the local theatre together, trading books with each other, pulling pranks on Jo's other siblings and joking around. He looks forward to the next time he gets to see Jo and what they will do next. As more of the puzzle pieces come into place, he becomes much happier and excited as to where everything will end up. Life continues on for the both of them, Jo continues to write her stories and plays and Laurie soon leaves for college.

Everyday while he's away, he can't get Jo out of his mind. How is she doing? What trouble has she gotten into during his time away? These questions plague his mind as he looks forward to their next reunion.

As he is approaching the end of the puzzle, he finds it hard to believe. Everything is slowly coming into place, and as the picture comes together so do Laurie and Jo. After he returns home from college, the first thing he does is find Jo. Much time has passed since they first met and they are closer together than before in ways he could never have ever imagined. Their once simple friendship had blossomed into something much greater and deep than that. Even Jo never imagined it would happen, but it did.

Now as the puzzle is complete and the pieces are now all in place, their lives are fit together and so is everything else. The picture is together and all of the puzzle parts have been placed where they belong, and the issues in Jo and Laurie's lives have been resolved along with all the puzzle pieces.


End file.
